Trozo de cielo
by Esteicy
Summary: El amor es hermoso y especial, aunque se mantenga escondido en un cuarto de hotel. Bobby/Gambit, pareja crack.


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel y Fox._

 **Hola amigos de FF :3 Aquí vine con esta pequeña historia que tenía escrita desde hace algún tiempo pero que no publicaba por simple flojera.**

 **Les explico, hace un tiempo publiqué un fic llamado "Quizás no es tan difícil" en el que se plantea una tensión sexual entre Bobby y Gambit, este fic es continuación de esa misma historia mostrando a los personajes con una relación ya establecida.**

 **Sé que la pareja es bastante crack, pero después de escribir de ellos simplemente me enamoré y sólo deseo darles más amor :3**

 **Sin más ¡A leer~!**

El rubio recostó la cabeza en el pecho del cajún mientras se relajaba, la luz que entraba por la ventana dejaba ver que ya era tarde pero no había prisa por levantarse, el mundo les pertenecía o al menos así lo sentían. Era poco común que ambos estuvieran juntos en un lugar que no fuera la Mansión, así que esas escapadas debían ser aprovechadas al máximo.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Gambit con suavidad mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—¿Qué cosa? —murmuró esquivo Bobby sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería.

—Lo de anoche Petite, no hagas como que no sabes de lo que te hablo —respondió divertido mientras el menor se incorporaba un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Fue tan malo como creías? —dijo alzando una ceja la par que una sonrisa ladeada se hacía presente en sus labios.

—Pues…sí me dolió —dijo torciendo la boca—. La verdad todavía me duele —admitió desviando la mirada con un sonrojo.

—Oh…Gambito lamenta eso —susurró el otro acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

—Está bien, en realidad si quitas eso fue increíble —dijo sonriéndole con dulzura.

El castaño sintió un calor en el pecho al verlo sonreír de esa forma que tanto le fascinaba, le tomó el rostro y lo acercó al suyo para poseer sus labios con anhelo, saboreándolos y lamiéndolos de forma demandante. Bobby correspondió cerrando los ojos, aunque ya habían dado el siguiente paso en su relación la timidez que había tenido en aquel lejano primer beso seguía siempre presente.

—Remy —susurró contra su boca mientras sus ojos brillaban.

—¿Si, petite? —preguntó con cariño mientras lo acobijaba entre sus brazos.

—No nos vayamos de aquí, quedémonos para siempre —pidió en voz baja apegándose a él.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaría complacerte, petite —dijo aspirando su dulce aroma—. Pero sabes que tendremos que volver a la Mansión pronto —ante esto el rubio soltó un gruñido que le pareció divertido.

—Maldita vida, malditas responsabilidades, maldito todo —se quejó ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

—Bueno, quizás las cosas serían más fáciles si le dijéramos a todos la verdad de nuestra relación — ante esto el rubio se sentó tan rápidamente que soltó un gemido adolorido.

—No lo harías sin mi permiso ¿verdad? —preguntó preocupado.

—Obviamente no, mon amour —aclaró sentándose también—. Y tú sabes que jamás te presionaría para nada —agregó para tranquilizar al criogénico, acariciando su cara cariñosamente—. Pero no logro entender por qué insistes en mantener lo nuestro oculto —el menor soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada dudoso.

—Tengo miedo —admitió luego de un rato de silencio.

—¿Miedo de qué? —preguntó preocupado por su novio, queriendo hacer algo por él.

—Miedo de...no sé ¡miedo de todo! —ocultó el rostro en las manos frustrado—. Soy un inseguro del demonio ¿bien? Mis poderes fueron suficiente problema mientras crecía como para sumarle mi orientación sexual, así que siempre la negué y la oculté…y ahora que ya no la oculto más…todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme —fijó su mirada azulada en la suya, un cielo despejado conectándose con una laguna de tinta y sangre—. A veces no entiendo qué fue lo que viste en mí —admitió avergonzado.

—Vi a un chico temeroso de su sexualidad que necesitaba un guía —dijo tomándole la mano para besar su dorso—. Pero que escondía una ventisca en su interior, una que yo debía desatar —añadió con coquetería logrando que riera un poco—. Te quiero, mon amour, esperaré lo que sea necesario hasta que te sientas seguro…así como te esperé para esto —dijo señalando toda la habitación de hotel con un suave ademán.

—Gracias Remy…gracias de verdad—le arrojó los brazos al cuello y lo besó con efusividad mientras lo hacía caer en la cama.

—Me encanta cuando eres así —rio contra su rostro cuando se separaron—. ¿Sabes? La habitación está reservada para el resto del día…todavía hay tiempo para una segunda ronda —ofreció seductor y lascivo, bajando la mano por su espalda.

El rubio se puso rojo y pareció pensarlo por un momento, finalmente sonrió un poco y juntó sus frentes.

—¿Y si cambiamos papeles? —dijo logrando que el otro soltara una carcajada.

—Dios, nunca dejas de sorprenderme —dijo alegremente antes de volver a besarlo una y mil veces.

Quizás no pudieran todavía vivir su amor por los pasillos de la Mansión…pero al menos podían vivirlo libremente en ese trocito de cielo que ambos compartían, eso era suficiente por ahora.

 **No tengo más que añadir, simplemente pedirles que si su corazón lo dicta dejen un review con algunas palabritas :3**

 **¡Y si les gustó escriban de ellos! Aporten al bello mundo del crack.**

 **Besos~**


End file.
